Resolves (Dean x Reader)
by DeathOfLove12
Summary: Dean gets reckless at a nearby bar and it's your job to get him home for rest. All while him being slightly buzzed and a drunken heap, his motives intrigue some confused feelings and even gain you some pride from the Winchester boys as you take the advantage of burning away all of Dean WInchester's resolves.


Resolves

Dean pushed himself through the doorway, slightly buzzed and disoriented. He blinked his eyes hard as he tried to regain focus of where I had brought him. We were just at a bar and he was getting hammered. The amounts of alcohol he consumed had drawn my attention to tear him far away from the enslaving poison, and get him to rest, or he would be dealing with a migraine worse than the one that was already in store for him. And he'd be cranky. And stubborn. Ugh. He groaned noisily and grabbed a bottle of water from the cabinet in the makeshift kitchen of the bunker. I stared at him.

"Really? More liquids?" He gave me a look of moderate annoyance as he opened his arms out to me in a questioning glare. His cheeks were blown up with water and one cap was in one hand, the open bottle in the other. His eyes read, "Problem?" I could almost hear the arrogant tone. I sighed and set my bag down.

"Alright, I ain't dealing with a wet bed later." I mumbled under my breath. He shot me an irritated look before growing dizzy and trying to hold onto something for balance. I immediately reached out for him and steadied him on his feet. He leaned against me and giggled goofily. I chuckled, suddenly enlightened by his unexpected mood change, and helped him stand right again.

Once he had been standing up straight, no longer hunching, I realized that he was unbelievably close to me. However, neither of us flinched backward. Well that was because I expected him to, but now he stood there, looking all cocky and pressing closer to me.

His eyes lazily looked down at me, and he had a look that was like curiosity and mischief all rolled into one. I gave him an incredulous look, and I felt warm hands rub over the firm mounds of my ass. I gasped unexpectedly and gazed up at him with eyes that screamed confusion. I had imagined being with Dean before, or showing signs of affection, but for some reason I didn't really put my mind to it, because it was sort of a side thing. Not my primary focus, but I definitely wouldn't mind it. I wouldn't mind Sam either. It's never been my primary focus because I never believed it could actually happen between us. Never thought I was good enough. And they're both different, so you can't really compare them. The Winchesters have always been like that. Hard to choose apart.

His large hands thumbed at the belt loops of my jeans as he stuck them in the back pockets bringing me closer. I instinctively rested my hands upon his chest as if to defend myself, but it could have been taken as a mistaken gesture of pleasure. He smirked as if he had read my mind. I felt heat creep up my face.

"Ouu, that blush for me, babe?" He winked as he said drunkenly. I scowled playfully and eased comfortably into him, casually standing in his arms.

"Maybe if you're lucky enough," I challenged as I poked him in the shoulder. He made an "aii" sound as if he had touched a burn. I realized that was my burn. I snickered out loud and gave him a daring look as an additive. I pushed closer against him, teasingly grinding my hips into his, and I heard his breath hitch dramatically. I felt something tighten against my pelvic area and realization bloomed inside my brain. He had a boner. Hehe. He looked innocently at me after glancing down at the sudden guest appearence. When he met my gaze again I raised one eyebrow suggestively. His hazy state still showed a sign of anxiousness as he gulped nervously, his arms still wrapped around me. The confidence was in his stance, but his face was written with an expression completely different. Why'd he suddenly become nervous?

"Aww, afraid I'll be too much for you, Dean baby?" I cooed mockingly as I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer by his shoulders. He was speechless. Why can't I not give a shit for one night? Not like it's interfering with anything, and Dean just couldn't be awkward so I think I was safe in that field.

His mouth lay agape, and desperately close to mine as he frantically searched all over my face as if to scramble for an answer. I loved to toy with Dean. I couldn't with Sam. He was too damn innocent. I couldn't do anything with those puppy eyes.

But Dean... Oh I could do a lot. And I wanted to.

"Yeah right. Maybe my COCK will be too much for YOU," he reversed the conversation, his eyes suddenly wide with the desire for dominance. I looked at him in mock offense and gasped slightly.

"Such profanity! Definitely not the best way to turn a girl on," I played.

"What? Cursing is the hottest thing ever. But trust me, you'll love it when I'm cussing your name." He said slurring slightly but keeping his composure. Holy shit, this son of a bitch. Where did that come from? But I fucking loved it. I smiled broadly as he did in a silly manner, slightly leaning closer in the process. I took the opportunity, pulling his collar toward me and pressed my lips forcefully to his. The plush texture of his lips matched nothing to the weight of his head in my hands. That was the wonders of a kiss. What made it more desirable. The drastic contrast.

He leaned forward in surprise as one hand groped my ass tighter, and the other dug into my ribcage in lust. I slid my hand down his chest and stopped at his belt. I reached in his pants and felt around for his dick. Once I got a firm grasp on it, he groaned into my mouth, obnoxious and abrupt. I immediately pulled away in a fit of giggles, trying to shush him. He just stared at me, panting heavily with a small smile on his lips, trying to comprehend what I had just said over the wave of arousal clouding his thoughts. I gazed at him as his eyes blinked slowly. I smiled warmly and watched as he watched me.

He took a slight step back, arms still wound around my waist, and his hungry eyes raked up and down my body, as if he were marveling a statue at a circling distance. My cheeks burned red as he finally looked up to me again. His half-lidded eyes were tired, but the irises were vibrant and excited. It reminded me of a little boy on Christmas morning. I giggled aloud, involuntarily and he gave me a surprised look. I sounded like a goofy little girl. I immediately tried to suppress whatever else of my embarrassingly girlish sound that attempted to escape by clamping my mouth shut and pursing my lips together. He gave me a small disbelieving smile before bringing me closer to him, and burying his face in the crook of my neck with a playful growl.

"You are so fucking cute, I can't fucking stand it," he said almost inaudibly. He planted bittersweet kisses and love bites along my neck as I giggled furiously due to my extreme sensitivity. I was extremely ticklish. I couldn't help but keep relishing in the thought that he thought I was cute. The way he said it kept repeating in my head. No one thought I was cute before. No one has ever even touched me like this before, and the way that Dean did it, and the way that it sent sparks to fly all over my body, had me thinking that he was doing it completely right, and this is how it's supposed to feel.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt him move up, his cheek brushing just behind my ear. I felt him slightly nibble on my earlobe, and butterflies crashed all along my neck, colliding and flaring to the sensual touch. I shuddered as his teeth massaged the tender flesh, making me laugh out loud again as the touch tickled my nerves. I tried to pull away from him to stop my embarrassing fit of laughter, but his arms were wound around my back and waist tight, and he wouldn't let go. He was holding on so tight that we were almost dipping backwards. He continued to kiss and nip at the sensitive skin, and I was cackling so much that I snorted.

I was so embarrassed, but Dean wouldn't let me go. I desperately covered my hand over my mouth as he pulled away and looked into my eyes once again.

"You sounded like a little piggy," Dean pointed out slurring slightly. I gave him a look of mock sadness to make him feel guilty for embarrassing me and not letting me go.

"Yeah, and it was gross. I'm such a weirdo. Snorting is a trait I can't get past." I stated still covering my mouth. He chuckled and leaned close to me.

"You are weird, and that's why I. Love. You." He emphasized the last words by articulating them obnoxiously and pointing from himself to me. He hadn't realized, but those words struck me. He loved me? Or maybe that was the beer talking, not realizing how powerful those words were. I smiled sweetly, as if to brush off the awkward confession before wrapping my arms around his neck again, gazing into his eyes. Real or not, he still had the compassion to pick those words out for me. He gave me a sweet, sincere smile, before planting his lips on mine again in a passionate kiss. This was definitely more nerve wrecking than the ones before. Maybe he did mean it. Oh gosh, if he did that'd be shocking. Did I love him too? Maybe we'll find out.

What was the worst that could go wrong now?

I shoved him backward and against the wall, and teasingly felt his manhood through his jeans with my hand. He gasped and clawed at the wall behind him, suddenly now more alert. He cast me a dark glare and I just smiled bluntly. I would take advantage of him. This was the perfect opportunity to take advantage of Dean Winchester. I fingered easily and slowly until his features were creased with effort and struggle. I smirked and took my hand away. He had opened his eyes, showing a hint of relief before I replaced my hand with the ass that he so hungrily felt up before. He sucked in air through his teeth audibly, and rather sloppily. Immediately, his hands reached out and latched on my waist as if it were a reaction to the hasty contact on the delicate area.

I rubbed my ass against his dick, feeling him harden and tighten even more. His hands still remained at my waist, holding them in place as I continued grinding on him. The biggest smile was plastered on my face, and it wasn't going away. My cheeks started to ache as I felt hormones build up in the pit of my stomach down to my opening. I braced my hands back against the wall, and pushed harder onto him. He slightly jerked forward, resting his chin in the crook of my neck, mouth agape in exertion. My left hand reached up to cup his face as I continued pushing myself more forcefully onto him.

He grunted helplessly and erratically as he climbed higher. His grunts turned me on even more, along with his hands messily feeling up my torso, eagerly trying to grapple himself to me to keep an anchor to reality. My hands slid down his neck as he buried his face in mine. I continued grinding and felt pain erupt in my neck. I realized that Dean had bit down harshly on the raw skin, trying desperately to keep himself centered and focused. I mentally chuckled and relished in all the control I currently had over him. I felt higher than the stars. Like anything could happen.

That was when Dean's hand fiercely gripped the TV stand right next to us, and roared as he rode out the orgasm. His final scream encouraged my own climax to transpire, so it followed. I grunted his name loudly as he did mine, and we both soothed ourselves in the aftermath, trying to climb back down. His hands were still wrapped lovingly around my waist, as mine were braced against the wall.

The second we had come down, Sam walked in through the front door. I didn't even try to hide anything. We basically made each other cum and that was that. I looked over at Sam feeling completely dazed and hazy. I quickly regained my composure as if nothing _exciting_ happened to spite Dean. He stopped in his tracks and scanned us over; our position, and our expressions.

"Howdy, Sam!" I greeted him warmly as if I hadn't seen him in ages. I pushed myself off of Dean, who was still painting and in disbelief as I leveled myself to stand in front of Sam. He acknowledged me with a knowing look, not saying anything. I don't think anything needed to be said.

"I'm uh, assuming you guys had an entertaining night?" he sarcastically remarked. He eyed me friskily. I gave him a bashful look pleading my innocence. I shrugged moderately and looked over at Dean to hear his answer. He blew my cover, however, still looking plastered and blinking hard. Sam bit his bottom lip humorously and looked back over at me. I still remained with an innocent look and finished it off.

"I was just helping Dean with something that needed _tending to_, y'know him being a little wasted and all. It was unexpected and had to take a lot of effort," I hinted. Dean looked up, bewildered at the mention of his name. I smiled triumphantly, winking at both the boys and Sam rolled his eyes suggestively. I skulked slowly over to my room, passing Dean, leaning close limply,

"Maybe it was _you_ who couldn't handle _me_." I said loud enough for Sam to hear as well. He blinked hard and glanced over incredulously at Sam who was snickering with his hand over his mouth. Dean scoffed and bettered his stance, facing Sam.

"I rocked her world," He said, trying to sound victorious. Sam smiled discreetly in feign acceptance as his eyes traveled over to the broken wood…

"What the hell happened to the TV stand?" Sam bellowed questioningly.

Dean grumbled and my hysterical laughter erupted throughout the motel room.


End file.
